The Ultimate Enemies Pt2
by JapanAnime
Summary: Sequel To The Ultmate pt1


**The Ultimate Enemies**

**Chapter Two**

As the people ran for dear life, Jake and Danny tried to figure out how those two got here. They narrowed their eyes at the two look-a-likes. Danny smirked at Jake as he returned it. They knew what to do?  
"What do you think of this? Going ghost!" Danny was the first one to transform. Perhaps he wanted to show Jake the ropes when it came to fighting the bad guys, but maybe Jake would actually be the one to teach Danny something. His black hair and cobalt eyes became snowy white and glowing green eyes.  
Jake smirked as he nodded his head in approval. "Not bad, but check this out. Dragon up!" Jake could feel his body changing on the inside as well as out. His skin became scales and he now walked on all fours. He was a handsome Chinese dragon with red scales. He smiled at Danny as he swished his tail. "Pretty cool, huh?"  
Danny nodded his head and then looked at their enemies. "All right. Let's get them!" He flew toward their evil twins as Jake trailed behind him.  
Their evil twins stopped and smiled. "Oh, look. The little heroes are going to try to save the world. I think we should put them out of their misery." said the dark ghost. The dark dragon snorted some smoke out of his nose, as they grew closer towards them. "Gladly."  
Jake flew towards the dark ghost and swung his mighty tail at him while Danny used his sonic boom on the dark dragon.  
They both flew back a bit and that's when they really turned up the heat. "Why, you little punks!" The dark ghost used his dark powers at Jake and sent him crashing into the concrete ground.  
JAKE! As Danny watched as Jake's body fell on the earth, Jake's evil twin stood in front of Danny, inhaled deeply, and spewed burning fire at him. Luckily, Danny quickly changed into an invisible ghost and dodged the fire attack, but when he became solid again, the dark dragon swung his tail with all of his might and sent Danny into a brick wall.  
From a good distance, Jake could hear his grandfather running up to him and calling his name in panic. "JAKE!" As Danny slowly opened his eyes, he saw Lisa running not far behind an older Chinese man. He knew it must have been Jake's grandfather. She, too, was calling her best friend. "DANNY!"  
They knew they couldn't give up. If they did, the whole world was doomed. Jake snorted and took to the air as Danny began following.  
The dark beings used their dark powers to try and defeat Danny and Jake, but they dodged every one of them. The two heroes fought with all of their hearts but it just wasn't enough to defeat the evil.  
Just as Lisa stood beside Jake's grandfather, he pulled out a spell book and held it in his hands.  
The two beings looked in horror as the old man held the book that ruin their evil plans. The evil ghost shouted in panic. "No! It's the spell book we are bound to! We could be trapped in that book forever!" Jake's father then began reading a page from the book in order to weaken them. "Ghost of the night and dragon of the tower! I use this spell to drain your powers!" Lightening crackled across the sky and the wind picked up as the two shouted in pain. "No!"  
Jake quickly looked at Danny with hope. "Now's our chance!" Danny hit them with his ghost powers and Jake finished them off with a big tail swipe.  
As twins crashed on the ground, Jake's grandfather quickly read the spell to get rid of them and turn everything back to normal. "Spirits of darkness gaze upon your prison with a horrid look! For you return to the pages of this book! Your evil undone; the city is at peace! Now, I return you to the land of the deceased!"  
The dark dragon and his partner held on for dear life but they were no match for the power of the book! The spell book sucked them into the land of the dead where they would remain in the book forever! "NO!" Jake's grandfather quickly shut the book and deeply sighed. The city returned to normal and all was as it should be.  
Danny and Jake landed in front of their loved ones and transformed into their normal forms. Danny panted a bit as he spoke. "WOW! This day has been…"  
Lisa then interrupted with an apology. She knew that they were going to blame her for this. If she hadn't introduced them, none of this would have happened. "I know and I'm so sorry."  
Jake smiled and shook his head in confusion. "Sorry for what? This day had been so cool. I made a cool friend who's a ghost boy and we saved the world. That's a good day in my book." Danny smiled at them before looking at the book Jake's grandfather was still holding. "Or shall we say spell book?" He smiled some more before turning to Lisa. "Thanks for introducing us, Lisa. You may not have realized this but I think I found a great fighting partner. After all, we make a pretty good team." Jake nodded his head. "You know it!"  
They all laughed including Jake's grandfather. "All right. Now that we have trapped the evil, we must hide it so that no one will ever open it again."  
"Right, grandpops. After that we can go to your store and have some sodas on me!" Jake said. Lisa and Danny looked at each other before turning back to Jake. "Sounds good to me." As they started walking, a strong wind blew it out of Jake's grandfather's hands, sent the book into the sky, and let it disappear in the clouds. They gasped as Jake's grandfather shouted in a panicking tone. "We must get that book before someone opens it."  
The book fell from the clouds and landed right at a girl's feet. She smiled evilly as she picked up the book and gently touched the cover. Her eyes flashed a bloody red as she continued smiling. "This isn't over! Not by a long shot!" She threw her head back and made an evil laugh that could have sent a chill through anyone who heard it.  
Little did they know, but Danny and Jake's troubles were just beginning.

To be continued…


End file.
